2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa
2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa is a FIFA games exclusive for the 2010 FIFA World Cup, published by EA Sports. Gameplay EA has announced that there will be gameplay improvements over FIFA 10, such as a higher rate of player fatigue for matches at higher altitudes, with an advantage to a home team who plays at a higher altitude against an away team who does not. EA has also announced that players can get injured outside of international matches. Players choose a team from the 199 nations available and compete against the computer or against other players through online gaming services PlayStation Network or Xbox Live. All 10 official World Cup stadiums are available for play. EA has also announced that the "Captain Your Country" mode will return, and that FIFA 10''owners can import their Virtual Pro for this purpose, and then earn CYC Accomplishments and attribute boosts. The game's Penalty kick have been changed in order for their outcome to better reflect the player's own composure, and the game's online multiplayer lobby system has been limited to unranked head to head matches. As in 2006 Road to FIFA World Cup a "scenario" mode is included with 55 playable scenarios from past World Cup matches. In addition, scenarios from the 2010 World Cup are playable with an online update. Teams and venues The included teams were confirmed by Electronic Arts on 17 February 2010. The game contains 199 of the 204 national teams that took part in the process. Electronic Arts stated that they have included every team that have permitted them to use, with some others not being allowed for "various reasons". The five teams that were in the draw for World Cup qualifying but are not included in the game are African teams. All five withdrew from the qualifying stage before it began. Additionally, the game does not feature who did not participate in World Cup qualifying. The game includes 2010 FIFA World Cups all 10 venues used at the 2010 FIFA World Cup, as well as stadiums from each qualifying region and a range of "generic" stadiums. Soundtrack The ''2010 FIFA World Cup soundtrack comprises 28 tracks by artists from 21 countries. According to Electronic Arts it is intended to be a soundtrack that "celebrates the cultural vibrancy of the first FIFA World Cup to be held in Africa". The headline track is "Wavin Flag World Cup Celebration Mix Wavin Flag Coca-Cola Celebration Mix" by K'naan. * Baaba Maal (Senegal) - "International" * Babatunde Olatunji Babatunde Olatunji (Nigeria) - "Kiyakiya" * Basement Jaxx Basement Jaxx feat. Santigold Santigold (England/United States) - "Saga" * Buraka Som Sistema Buraka Som Sistema (Portugal) - "Restless" * Buscemi feat. Lady Cath (Belgium/Canada) - "Dipso Calypso" * Fedde le Grand Fedde le Grand] feat. Stereo MCs Stereo MCs (Netherlands/England) - "Wild & Raw" * Florence the Machine Florence the Machine (England) - "Drumming_Song Drumming Song" * Fool's Gold (United States) - "The World Is All There Is" * The Future Sound of London The Future Sound of London (England) - "Papua New Guinea" * Gang of Instrumentals (South Africa) - "Oh Yeah" * John Forté (United States) - "Your Side" * Jonathan Boulet Jonathan Boulet (Australia) - "Ones Who Fly Twos Who Die" * Kid_British Kid British (England) - "Winner" * K'naan (Somalia/Canada) - "Wavin' Flag (Coca-Cola Celebration Mix)" * Last Rhythm (Italy) - "Last Rhythm" * Latin Bitman (Chile) - "The Instrumento" * Monte Marisa Monte] (Brazil) - "Não é Proibido" * Michael Franti & Spearhead] feat. (United States/Jamaica) - "(I Love You) Say Hey (I Love You)" * Punditz MIDIval Punditz (India) - "Atomizer (Pathaan's Dhol Mix)" * Miike Snow (Sweden) - "In Search of" * Nas Nas & Damian Marley (United States/Jamaica) - "Strong Will Continue" * Rocky Dawuni (Ghana) - "Africa Soccer Fever" * Rox (England) - "Rocksteady" * Sérgio Mendes (Brazil) - "Emoriô" * Furler Sia (Australia) - "Bring Night" * The Kenneth Bager Experience (Denmark) - "Fragment Eight" * The Very Best feat. Ezra Koenig (Malawi/France/United States) - "Warm Heart of Africa" (So Shifty Remix) * White Rabbits (United States) - "Percussion Gun" Gallery External Links